As the popularity and complexity of mobile applications has increased, more mobile applications use application platforms to provide scalable functionality for their mobile applications. Application platforms may provide remote functionality, remote storage, or the like, that mobile applications may interact with over a network. In some cases, networks linking mobile applications and application platforms may be slow and/or unreliable. As a result, mobile application performance may suffer if interactions between mobile applications and application platforms increase in number and complexity.
Furthermore, as the complexity of mobile applications increases some may require custom services that may be difficult for an application platform to provide. If an application platform lacks sufficient features, mobile applications may be required to implement the feature locally on the mobile devices. Performing the additional tasks that may be required for complex applications at the mobile devices may require the use of more resources on the mobile device and increased network transactions between the mobile device and the application platform. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present innovations have been made.